gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Steve Rogers
Captain Steve Rogers is a legendary soldier who fights for freedom. He is always doing what is right, and always leads others in the right direction. Steve grew up as a poor orphan wandering on the London streets with his best friend, Billy. But even back then Steve was a patriot who wished to join the Royal Army and fight against those who threatened the way of life back home in England. Level 11 and steadily rising Personality Steve Rogers is a likeable, honest, respectable patriot who has lots of morals and is viewed as a role model to alot of people, and unlike most in the Caribbean, he never swears, drinks, or does anything he views are "not morally acceptable". He is a devout christian as well, and attends church in Port Royal every sunday. Steve is also an extremely capable soldier, due to a huge amount of training and knowledge, and whenever he is in combat, fighting a gang of raiders or such, the enemy's eyes fill with fear. But Steve is also respected on both sides of the battlefield, all over the Caribbean and beyond, as a man who stand for justice and freedom for all above everything else. Although a loyal patriot, Steve does not view England's war crimes as right, and he vows never to take part in their atrocities. Steve Rogers is a respected man all around. The Beginning Steven Rogers was born on July 4, 1722 in a poor househould of Irish Immigrants in the British colony of New York. His father and mother both died at a young age, leaving Steve as an orphan, wandering the streets alone, and getting bullied for being a weak, scrawny young lad. But luckily, Steve was befriended by Billy Swordskull, a fellow orphan, who protected Steve from bullies and gave him advice on everything. Soon, the two became the best of friends. When Steve was older he lived in a rooming house and worked as a delivery boy, barely staving alive in the tough economic time. He and Billy always watched when the Royal Army troops marched by on the town's streets, and they both wanted to join the army desperately. Eventually, when the time came, Billy signed up for the Royal Army, and Steve tried to join as well, but he was rejected for being too small and scrawny. Down on his luck, Steve was momentarily sad, until a Dr. Solomon Warfury offered Steve a chance at joining the Royal Army. Dr. Warfury worked for the British Government, on a secret project known as Operation New Dawn, which was to create and train a new army of well-developed, well-trained soldiers with enhanced fighting capabilites due to new scientific processes. Steve gladly joined up with Operation New Dawn, and was soon placed under the command of Colonel John MacRage, and at first MacRage was skeptical about a small and puny man's fighting capabilites, but Dr. Warfury promised him that Steve Rogers would soon become the greatest soldier ever known. Steve Rogers was not the biggest or best man out there, but he showed more bravery and courage than any other candidate in Operation New Dawn, and Colonel MacRage was impressed. Also during the training, Steve met Cassandra O'Shout, an agent with the Royal Army Intelligence, who took a liking to Steve for his morals and ideals. Soon, the time was ready, and in London, Steve was given several vials of medicinal muscle enhanced formulas, and over the course of a few seconds, Steves muscles had grown, as well as his height. This process was repeated several times with more vials, until finally Steve grew to the peak of physical perfection, and the audience members (parliament, the King, military officials) observed as Steve became taller and stronger. But before the formula could be written down, an assassin pulled out a gold plated pistol and shot Dr. Warfury in the head, killing him. The formula was lost forever, and Steve was one of a kind. Then, Steve ran after the assassin, who tried to escape in a light sloop on the London docks, but Steve punched him and yelled,"who the hell are you?!?!" but the assassin swallowed a vial of posion, killing him before Steve could get answers. Steve was then alone... one in a million, the perfect soldier. The War Begins The Royal Parliament said that Steve was not allowed to fight in combat, but rather only promote War Bonds while the soldiers fought over in the Caribbean against pirates. Steve was chosen to be a "poster boy" for recruitment instead of actually being able to fight because England felt that they could not loose a prime opportunity to make money. And so, Steve found himself preforming for the servicemen over on a rather wealthy island known as Port Royal, inside a large theatre. But after the preformance was over, he learned news that Sgt. Billy Swordshout and his men were missing in action in Cuba..... To Be Continued... Trivia My pirate may reference, be based on, or take ideas from Captain America, but it is in no way related, and I do NOT call him "Captain England". Category:Pirates Category:POTCO